


Gardening

by Persiflage



Series: Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gardening, Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Strip Tease, Unexpected Pregnancy, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Phil & Daisy gardening at the Cocoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus fic written for the Johnson & Coulson Exchange for the prompt _Gardening_. Alas the characters completely ran away with the prompt and this ended up being way more porny than I anticipated.

"What comes next?" Daisy asks, looking over at Phil as she finishes tamping the compost around the plant.

"We give it a little water," he tells her, coming over to stand beside her, his shoulder and arm brushing against hers. He passes her the watering can. "Not too much, or you'll drown it."

She nods, then takes the can from him, her fingers sliding over his as she grasps it. They've been doing this a lot all day – hands and arms and bodies brushing against each other as they work in the confined space of the greenhouse. Every single touch sets her nerves jumping – and it doesn't help that she can feel his vibrations, which are radiating such contentment that he'd be purring if he was a cat.

It makes her feel good, that he's so happy to be here with her, doing this, but at the same time, it makes her want more: she wants his hands on her body, his skin on hers, but she's too scared to say anything because this is _Phil Coulson_ , the best friend she's ever had, the most supportive person she's ever known, the biggest advocate for Inhuman Rights there is, besides herself, and the thought of losing all of that if she tries to take their friendship, their relationship, to a more intimate level, absolutely terrifies her. 

But God, she wants him.

"Daisy?" Phil's soft voice, and his hand on her arm, recall her to her surroundings, and she realises she'd drifted off just then. "Why don't we go and have some lunch before we do any more?" he suggests, and she nods, then puts a little water in the pot, before setting the watering can aside.

They make their way out of the greenhouse and into the Cocoon's main building, stopping to discard their boots and wash their hands, before they head towards the kitchen.

"What would you like for lunch?" he asks as she pauses to divert into her office just long enough to check there are no urgent messages waiting.

She shrugs. "I don't mind." She rejoins him in the hall, and he startles her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"How about soup and grilled cheese?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Secret ingredient grilled cheese? Or just the regular kind?"

He smirks, and she wants to kiss him. "I'll only ever make the secret ingredient kind for you, Daisy," he says.

"Dork," she says fondly, and he chuckles, then unwraps his arm in order to haul the door open – all the doors in the Cocoon are lined with vibranium, and are heavier than standard doors in consequence.

They find Mack and Elena are already in the kitchen, snuggled up together, not kissing, but definitely right up in each other's personal space as they prepare their lunch, and Daisy flashes them a smile, then turns away because the pang of jealousy she feels every time she sees them like this is fierce, and she doesn't want it to show on her face. She's very, very happy for both of them – they deserve to be happy, and they are good together, and she does not, for one second, begrudge them what they have now, but she's so envious.

She hears Phil talking to Mack, and the rumble of the other man's voice as he responds, and she's concentrating so hard on shutting out the conversation that her attention focuses on the vibrations in the room, and that's when it hits her, and she's so surprised that she doesn't think, she just swings around, blurting out, "Elena, how long have you been pregnant?"

From the three dropped jaws across the room it's immediately clear that no one, not even Elena herself, knew she was pregnant.

"I'm what?" she demands, clutching at Mack's forearm.

"What?" demands Mack simultaneously, even as Phil's eyebrows rise.

"Um," she says, just as shaken as everyone else. "I'm pretty sure you're pregnant."

"I can't be," Elena says immediately. "I – We – " Then she stops, looking stricken, and Daisy sees Mack's free arm come around her and hold her close.

"God, I'm so sorry, Elena," she says. "I didn't think – I just – Well, I'm pretty sure that's what I can feel – there's a sort of echo in your vibrations. You should probably go and see Dr Anna."

"Yes," Elena says.

"C'mon, Yo-Yo," Mack says, and guides her out. 

"Shit!" Daisy whispers, sagging back against the cabinet behind her. She feels like someone punched her in the gut, and she's not paying any attention to Phil, but when he moves into her personal space and eases his arms around her, gently pulling her body against his, she finds herself choking back tears.

"God, what have I done, Phil?" she asks.

"You've done nothing wrong, Daisy," he tells her, and intellectually, she knows that, but it feels like she has because she just blurted it out, without even considering the consequences of her words.

She peels herself out of his arms, patting blindly at his chest. "Sorry, I just – I need a minute." She stumbles away, not even seeing clearly where she's going, just needing to be away for a bit while she processes this.

She heads out the back of the Cocoon, then across to the greenhouse where there are fewer vibrations to bombard her. She takes herself to the farthest corner, and sits down on the floor, her knees bent before her; wrapping her arms around her knees, she rests her forehead on her forearm.

She's still there an hour later when she senses Phil approaching. He brings with him the scent of tomato and basil soup and grilled cheese, and she lifts her head, realising that she's desperately hungry now.

"You didn't come back," he says softly. "But you need to eat."

"Yeah," she says heavily. "I know. I'm sorry. And thanks." She straightens her legs, and he balances the tray over her lap, then lifts his left hand and gently brushes away the strands of hair sticking to her cheek. "Tell me?"

He sits down beside her, his shoulder brushing hers. "Dr Anna confirmed it. Elena's pregnant." 

"Is she okay? And Mack?"

"Shell-shocked," Phil says, "but coming around to the idea." He presses his shoulder against hers. "They're not mad at you, in case you're wondering."

She swallows, nods, then takes a spoonful of soup. "Good."

He sits beside her in silence as she eats, and she feels herself gradually calming down – which is nothing unusual for her when she's with Phil: generally speaking, he's a very calming person.

Once she's finished eating, he takes the tray from her lap and sets it atop a nearby worktable, then he settles back beside her, and she finds herself leaning into him. He immediately wraps his arm around her, then she feels him pressing his lips to her temple.

"Are you okay?" he asks, and she guesses he's wondering what's wrong with her, why she reacted as she did.

"Yeah. I just – I guess I'm a bit jealous. Not of Elena having a baby, as such – I'm pretty sure I'm not ready for that – but she and Mack are so good together, and so happy, and – "

"It's been nearly two years since you were last in a relationship," he says, and she feels her chest ache. "You're lonely, I suspect."

"Yeah," she sighs. He's rubbing his hand up and down her arm, a soothing, comforting gesture, and it suddenly occurs to her that it's more than two years since he lost Rosalind Price. And while Daisy disliked the woman, and thought she was entirely the wrong person for Phil, she figures he must also be feeling lonely. It's that realisation that makes her shift, turning towards him, and when he raises his eyebrows at her, she clasps his shoulder, then leans in and presses her mouth very deliberately against his.

"Daisy," he sighs, and wraps both arms around her before he kisses her back. 

When they finally surface for air, she's smiling, despite herself, and he smiles at her. 

"Why don't we find somewhere more comfortable for this?" he suggests, and she blushes, then ducks her head, trying to hide the blush.

He cups her cheek, then eases her face up. "We can take this slow, you know. I wasn't proposing that we go indoors and get naked right away." He brushes his nose against hers. "It's just that this floor's cold and hard."

She chuckles, then nods, and they get to their feet. Phil gathers up the tray to return it to the kitchen, and they slip back into the main building, and after he hastily puts the used crockery in the dishwasher, they make their way upstairs to Daisy's quarters. She's relieved that they don't run into anyone on the way. As soon as they're through the door, she grabs his hand and leads the way over to her couch.

They settle themselves so they're half sitting, half lying along the seat, wrapping their arms around each other so they can cuddle.

"Are you okay with this?" she asks, and he chuckles quietly. 

"You don't think I'd have said something by now if I weren't?"

"Well, technically, I'm the boss of you – you might have felt you couldn't object."

"Daisy," he says her name in a chiding tone. "That's not how you operate, and I know that perfectly well." He brushes his lips over hers, then gently eases her head back until her throat's exposed, and she moans when his mouth moves down the column of her neck.

"Having said that, however," he says, "if you ever felt like bossing me around – " 

She's not sure what expression is on her face, but he cuts himself off as his face goes bright red. "Agent Phil Coulson, you are so getting bossed around," she says, surprised by how delighted she feels at the prospect.

He groans and she feels a surge of something in his vibrations which, after a few moments, she realises means he's aroused. She pushes his shoulders until he's on his back, then moves her body over his, straddling him, and when she does that, she realises he's hard beneath the fabric of his jeans. She grabs his left wrist and raises his hand, then sucks on his index and middle finger, and he groans again when she draws his hand between her legs.

"I want your fingers inside me, Agent," she says in a stern tone. "See to it."

He swears under his breath, then pushes his hand into her pants, shoves aside the fabric of her panties and eases his fingers into her. She moans, more loudly than she'd intended, then spreads her legs as far as she can. Her moans grow even louder when he presses his thumb against her clit, then he twists his hand, and she has to bite back a scream as he hits her G-spot. 

All thoughts of taking it slow go flying out of the window as he works her fast and hard to an intense climax that leaves everything in the room rattling lightly, and God, does he look smug at that, the little shit. Not that she entirely blames him – and he'd be even more smug if he knew that Lincoln had never managed that – to give her an orgasm that rattled the things in her room.

"And again, Agent Coulson," she says, still using a stern tone.

His mouth reaches for hers, and she lowers her head to kiss him as he works her up to a second, noisier (in terms of rattling the room) orgasm, and she wonders if the earth will literally move if they fuck. And she suddenly wants to know that, desperately.

"Fuck, Phil," she mutters as he strokes her through the aftershocks. "We need to get naked now, but we need condoms."

He eases his fingers out of her, and she grabs his wrist so she can suck them clean, which makes him swear, and also press his free hand against his crotch.

"Condoms," he says urgently. "Let me – I know where I can get some."

She nods, then lifts her body off his, and he pauses long enough to give her a hard, fast kiss, and then he disappears, and she flops against the couch seat, feeling breathless and excited. 

He returns a few minutes later, and she shifts off the couch, then holds out her hand, and when he grasps it, she leads him into her bedroom. She orders him to strip, and sits on the end of the bed to watch. He gives her a sly look, his eyes hooded, then proceeds to do a slow strip-tease, quietly humming the music, and she feels her entire body throb with want.

"You're such a dork," she says, breathless all over again.

He smirks at her, then poses in just his boxers, which are barely containing his obviously erect cock. She licks her lips in anticipation.

"Come and sit here, Agent Coulson."

He moves awkwardly to sit beside her, but she gets up, then turns to face him, and begins her own strip-tease, and he looks like he might explode as she tosses aside her button down shirt, exposing her bare breasts.

"Daisy," he says, his voice full of so many emotions that she can't even sort them all out.

She slips her jeans down, and he groans quietly, and she realises there's a damp spot on her panties from where he got her off before. Once she's naked, she crosses to the bed, and gestures for him to lie back. He obeys and she peels his boxers off, then tosses them onto the floor before leaning down and drawing her tongue up the length of his hot, hard flesh, eliciting a loud moan from him. 

Then she rolls the condom onto him, before straddling his body. "You okay with me on top?" she asks.

"Yes," he says, sounding eager, and she guides him into her, both of them moaning pretty loudly as he stretches and fills her. She gives herself a moment to adjust to his size by leaning down and kissing him, and his hands go straight to her breasts, which amuses her. She begins a slow, gentle rocking motion to and fro, and he continues squeezing and kneading her breasts as she moves.

Gradually her pace picks up, and he moves his hands from her breasts to her hips as she sits upright and switches to rising and falling over him.

"Daisy. Oh God, Daisy. I don't think – I'm gonna – " He comes before he can finish either sentence, and she tightens her muscles around him, and moves faster. 

It doesn't take her very long after his climax to come herself, making everything rattle rather more loudly than either of her first two orgasms, but luckily she doesn't cause an actual quake. Afterwards she slumps down on top of him, burying her face in the crook of his neck as his arms wrap around her torso.

"You okay?" she asks, her voice muffled by his neck.

"Better than okay," he sighs, and she can't help smiling – he not only sounds content, but his vibrations indicate satisfaction too.

"Good." She nuzzles at his neck, then kisses his throat until she gets to his Adam's apple. He groans very loudly when she grazes her teeth over it, and she involuntarily clenches her muscles around his softening cock.

"God, give a guy a break," he groans, and she starts chuckling, her whole body shaking atop his. "Daisy."

She lifts her head and smirks at him. "Sorry, Phil."

"Minx," he says, and she smirks some more.

"We should talk about what we like and dislike," she suggests after several minutes of post-coital cuddling and nuzzling. "Besides you obviously getting off on being bossed about."

"Do you mind that?" he asks. 

"Giving you orders in bed?" she counters, then snorts. "Definitely not."

"Good." He looks relieved, which surprises her, and she tilts her head.

"Are you a sub, Phil?"

He frowns, then shakes his head. "No, nothing like that. I just – " He blushes, which surprises her. "I'm not into humiliation or anything, but I do prefer a sexual partner who knows what they want in a sexual relationship and isn't afraid to tell me that."

"What if I tell you that you should tell me what to do?" she asks.

"That's okay," he says. "I can do that."

"Good."

They fall into a conversation about things they enjoy, or dislike, and he seems ecstatic when she tells him that she likes her partner to go down on her. 

"Yeah, I figured you'd be pleased about that," she says, and he lifts an eyebrow. "Phil, you've got a wicked mouth – I already know that from kissing you. It seemed pretty obvious you'd enjoy giving oral."

"I like it when a woman sits on my face," he says, and she's startled by the idea.

"I've never done that," she tells him, and he seems equally startled.

"You haven't?" She shakes her head. "Want to try that now?" he suggests.

She lifts herself off him, then disposes of the condom, while he rearranges the pillows under his head. 

"If you sit on my face with your back to the wall, you can watch," he tells her, and gestures at his currently flaccid cock.

"Do you like being watched while you jerk off?" she asks curiously, and he flushes, bites his lip, then nods.

"It's even better if the person watching masturbates, too."

"We'll have to try that sometime," she tells him, then she kneels and lowers herself carefully over his face. His mouth latches onto her immediately, and she leans back so she can rest her arms along the headboard of the bed. He holds her thighs, and works his tongue deep inside her, making her moan. She has to concentrate on keeping her eyes open so she can watch his cock, which slowly stiffens and thickens as he works her towards another orgasm. 

By the time she climaxes, flooding his tongue with her juices, his cock is rock hard and pressing against his stomach, and she leans forward, curls her hand around his dick, then sucks the head into her mouth. He groans, which vibrates against her sex, and encourages her to keep going.

After she comes a second time, he needs a breather, so she lifts herself off him and rearranges herself so she's lying on her side next to him, her hand curled around his still-hard cock.

"What do you want to do about this?" she asks, giving him a playful squeeze.

He shifts onto his side facing her, then slides his hand down her leg, before lifting it over his – she gets the idea, and she guides him towards her sex. He clasps her wrist. "Wait." 

She blushes as she realises what was about to happen, and he swiftly sheathes himself in another condom, then pushes carefully into her.

They move slowly at first, hands roaming over each other's bodies, as they exchange hard and fast kisses. Gradually, though, Phil picks up his pace, and pulls her body more tightly against his as he thrusts harder and deeper.

They come together this time, and again everything movable rattles lightly as Daisy climaxes, and she'd be embarrassed but he's clearly both amused and delighted, and she finds herself smiling at his obvious satisfaction.

They snuggle together for a bit until their cooling bodies get them moving again. They take it in turns to shower, and once they're dressed, they head back down to the greenhouse as there's more work to be done there. It had been Phil's idea to start using the greenhouse at the back of the Cocoon – both as a therapeutic tool for anyone who needs a de-stressor, but also to help them become semi-self-sufficient as far as fruit and vegetables are concerned. Daisy's never really had a garden before, and she'd been surprised to find that gardening, or gardening with Phil anyway, is actually quite relaxing.

As they work, mostly in a companionable silence, Daisy wonders when to tell Elena and Mack of the change in her relationship status with Phil. She decides she wants to keep it quiet for the time being just so she and Phil can get used to it by themselves. Knowing her friend, Elena will be absolutely ecstatic – she's been dropping not so subtle hints to Daisy for the past year, ever since they moved to the Cocoon and began the Secret Warriors team all over again. She doesn't foresee anyone being too surprised since it's been obvious to everyone that she and Phil are very close anyway, and the fact that Phil's older than her should silence any criticism about the fact that she's his boss.

She becomes aware of the fact that she's happy and she can't help smiling at the realisation. It's a good feeling.


End file.
